


Warm clothes

by imnotanironwall



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Tharja thought it would be a good idea to wear a reindeer costume for Christmas, but she deserves better than a ridiculous swimsuit and Robin isn't pleased.





	Warm clothes

Cold nights and strong winds, feet of snow and heavy clothes, winter wasn’t really the favorite season of the dark mage. Actually, Tharja hated it. Everyone seemed happy, all were smiling and laughing and singing songs in the street. Some were even enjoying the holiday with their special someone, being all lovey-dovey before her eyes. She would have cursed them all if she could. But for once, she wasn’t that angry and jealous of them. She could even say that she was _happy_.

Far away, on another continent Tharja had never heard of, a competition was held for Christmas and everyone was invited to participate and win; the final prize was supposed to be grand and wonderful, something that could be worth the journey if they ever win. The royal family of Ylisse had been invited, _of course_. And because they never were separated, their tactician would come along.

When Tharja learned they needed to be four participants, she didn't even think about it: the family’s dog would join them for sure, because the Exalt didn't fight, never since peace fell on her kingdom. But to her surprise, Frederick wouldn’t be participating in the contest. Actually, Robin personally came to her to ask her to join them. Tharja was dumbfounded and immensely pleased - but she showed none of that, simply shrugged and accepted.

However, deep inside, she was radiating. She would have the chance to spend some quality time with her lover, _finally_. After all, they didn't have much time together since the war, Robin had disappeared and then they had to build they relationship all over again. It hadn’t been all that easy. Robin had changed, something was different about them, like they were a whole new person - and it wasn’t just the surprising tears on their face when they finally saw the Shepherds again. But they stayed quiet, even now. Tharja didn’t hold it against them, it seems like they had gone through some rough times. And she was simply too glad to finally be reunited with her partner, she wanted to cherish them now.

 

They didn’t win the competition in Askr. But they wouldn’t come back home empty-handed, they still had won a few things - some consolation prizes. They had gone back to the room they were given when they arrived; smaller than the rooms Chrom and Lissa had, they weren’t royalties after all, but it was still one of the biggest one a guest could have in the castle.

Robin told her the royal siblings were gone to see their hosts, the princess and the prince of Askr, to have some fun and maybe make them wear their Christmas costume. They would then be alone for awhile and could take it easy now, Tharja didn’t have to be the “normal girl” anymore.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she said. Her lover was sitting on the bed and sighed loudly. She could see they weren’t so pleased, but she was doing her best here! How could they not appreciate what she did for once, she was trying to be the good girlfriend. Wasn’t it everyone’s dream to see their partner dressed like that and be so normal?

“Tharja,” another sighed. “Do you really think what you are wearing is appropriate? Aren’t you cold?” Robin shook their head. “Listen, I don’t know who told you it would be a good idea to wear it, but it isn’t what people normally wear during Christmas. And even that, it’s wrong. You don’t have to be someone else, be yourself.”

“Well, you don’t find me attractive now?” She crossed her arms and looked down at her lover who shook their head once more.

“You are attractive, Tharja, but this _thing_ , it’s supposed to be wear, well,” they blushed faintly, it didn’t go unnoticed by the dark mage. “You wear this when you want to seduce and aroused your lover, it’s for intimate use.”

“Maybe I _want_ to be intimate with you.” After all the effort she had gone through, it was never enough. Ah! And Anna deserved to be cursed, she lied to her. She said Robin would be swept off their feet when they see her, but nothing good came out of it.

“Then wait until we are home, behind closed doors, not in the middle of the battle. And I can’t know if you don’t tell me. If you aren’t honest with me about what you want, I’ll never know how to take care of you.” They got up and took one of Tharja’s hand. “You know, you don’t even need something like that to seduce me. Even with a lot of clothes on, you are the prettiest. And I’d rather know you warm and comfortable than with a cold. I’m not going anywhere anymore, so you can take the time and change into better clothes.”

Their lips pressed gently against the knuckles of the soft hand and then let go. They sat again on the bed and smiled, nothing but love and kindness and care in their eyes. Tharja sighed in defeat.

“So be it.” She turned on her heels and walked towards the bathroom where she would choose another outfit. The feelings of clothes against her cold skin was pleasant. Of course, she preferred to wear warm clothes in such a cold weather as she had lived most of her life somewhere rather hot. But she wasn’t used to wearing so many clothes, she didn’t find them really convenient. With all those layers on her or her partner, she couldn’t touch the tan skin colored by the Plegian sun she loved so much. It felt less familiar, she could almost miss it sometimes. But her beloved wanted her to feel warm or she would catch a cold - she wouldn’t, but if it pleased them to see clothes on her body, then she would indulge them.

After a few minutes, she got out of the bathroom, but Robin wasn’t looking her way, they were watching the fire danced in the hearth. She walked to them and stood next to them for a moment. It sure was warmed next to the fireplace.

“If I was on fire maybe you would look at me more.”

Robin jumped and looked at their wife, taken aback. Before they could say something, however, Tharja spoke again. “I’d rather set an enemy on fire, though. But it isn’t a good enough curse, so I won’t do it. Now, am I pretty enough for your eyes or do I have to add even more layers?”

Robin took her hand again. “Tharja,” they sighed. But it didn’t sound like they were exasperated, it was shakier. “You are marvelous.”

She looked at them, eyebrow raised. So that was the effect of some dark long skirt and ugly Christmas top. She was glad she was looked at, to be pretty, but she was a little offended. She always put a lot of effort into what she was wearing and never once was praised by her lover. And then, she wore the first thing she found and she was the most gorgeous woman. At least Robin seemed happy.

She sat on the bed next to her lover and looked at the fire as well, a faint blush on her cheeks. Her hand was warm. “Of course, I always look great.” She stayed quiet for a bit before muttering. “But thank you.”

Robin chuckled next to her before leaning on her shoulder and pressing their sides together. “You’re welcome.”

They silently watched the fire crackled in the hearth, no sounds but the dying wood. Sooner or later they would be called for supper, or maybe one of the royal siblings would eventually require the tactician’s company and so, steal them away from Tharja again. It was finally her long-awaited time with them, and there she was, not doing or saying anything.

“You know,” she turned her head to look at Robin but all she could see was white hair. “You don’t have to do everything to please me. You don’t have to try and be someone else. I love you the way you are. I don’t want a “normal girl”. I want you.”

She felt her hand being squeezed. Or maybe she preferred to focus on that instead of the way her heart pounded inside. “Moreover, I didn’t marry a “normal girl”. I married you. I know we haven’t had much time together lately, it was surely hard on you. It was for me. And I was really looking forward to spending some time with you. _You_. Not someone else. Because the one I love is you. I love you Tharja. I want to know you are safe and warm and not close to catching a cold. You don’t need to wear some ridiculously small clothes if you want me to pay attention to you because I always am, even though you don’t think I do.”

The pressure on her shoulder disappeared, a hand slid against her cheek and she followed the motion until she looked at Robin, their eyes right on her. “It was inappropriate of Anna to sell that outfit to you, you are more than this. You don’t need to wear revealing clothes to be beautiful. You just are all the time. Even under a hundred layers.”

She nodded, her words stuck in her throat. She wasn’t used to such words. She was even known in the army, back during the war, to have the nicest body. People always see her as either the creepy girl or just that, the girl with the nicest body. She was touched. Maybe tonight, just for awhile, she could be herself and still be loved. And oh, she would be loved, loved and cared and respected. Because this is what she deserves, this is what anyone should have, and she is the luckiest in the world to have Robin by her side to be reminded of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate what they did to her. I just HATE it. She is more than a sex object and a creepy girl. She doesn't deserve that.   
> But anyway, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
